dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NeoBahamutZEROX
Rant I think the sick person here is not who you think it is. This is a wiki made originally purely for the translation of the original Dissidia, in which she was called Tina, including (for instance in the battle intros) in the English alphabet. So this wiki mentioned her as both Tina and Terra, to make sure people who played the game could find this page easily — there was no English version then — and for those who knew Terra from FFVI. Also, this is not a Japanese wiki, but it's (once again, originally at least) a translation wiki, so it wouldn't make sense not to use the Japanese name in it. Finally, this "shitty wiki" is "awful" for the very simple reason that it is what I said — a translation wiki. Which means it has no purpose anymore. If you want info on Dissidia, go to the final fantasy wiki. Alarielle 19:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I would wish you welcome, but I guess it isn't appropriate to be welcomed on a "shitty wiki" and by a person with a "tiny brain". PS : Since this is a wikia, you don't need to "make your signature on this shitty wiki". It's the same across all the Wikia network. Just saying. :No, personalized signature code obviously doesn't work between wikis. Armageddon11 19:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Alarielle Fighting fate ! 19:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) This is my personal code. I made it on the French KH wiki and it works fine here, with French links that don't work here. ::"If you want info on Dissidia, go to the final fantasy wiki." - Yeah, because why on earth would a Dissidia Wiki have info on Dissidia? Pft, such nonsense, logic. Doreiku Kuroofangu 19:47, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I meant if you want info on the English version of Dissidia. I guess I misspoke. This is a Japanese-to-English translation wiki, so complaining because the Japanese name of Terra is used seems just as illogical if not more. Alarielle Fighting fate ! 19:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Except this quite clearly is not a Translation wiki - where are your pages Cefca, Frionel, Jitan and Butz? Makes your above post sound like an excuse, and to be perfectly blunt this Wiki is all-around inconsistent and of poor quality. You wanna call her Tina, fine, but the page name "Tina / Terra" makes no sense. Doreiku Kuroofangu 20:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::There also Kain who is spell Cain in Japan, might I also add you guys did "great" job for his page. Edit: My sig need to be customize as it set on my preference.NeoZEROX 20:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I want to say I did not take part in this wiki since a few months after the release of the original Japanese Dissidia, so I'm not taking offense to that — I'm actually surprised this wiki still exists, and if Terra's page hadn't been on my watchlist, I wouldn't have noticed anything. Those renames you mention, Drake (including the rename to "Tina / Terra" — it was originally called the much more logical "Tina Branford", and the other character pages used the Japanese names as well), were made after I left, and I fully agree with you they make no sense. I just wanted to point out the reason that Tina's Japanese name was used on this wiki, and that there is a way to improve things on a wiki — which is not insulting the people who made that page. Alarielle Fighting fate ! 20:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Can you and Drake take this on one your talk pages because now it has nothing to do with me now. NeoZEROX 20:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC)